The Last Christmast
by Reynaraaa
Summary: Sebuah Noah Ark Circus arc yang diceritakan versi author baru ini. Author baru, ga pinter bikin summary. Don't like don't read! Reviews are must.
1. Opening

—The Last Christmast—

.

.

-A Kuroshitsuji Fanfic-

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Yana Toboso

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Adventure—dan akan 'berkembang' pada chapter – chapter berikutnya,

**Multichapter**

**Warning**

OOC, super tidak jelas, typo, dan hal – hal yang salah dan tidak disukai dilakukan secara—tidak—sengaja. AU.

—T. L. C.—

Sekitar awal bulan Desember, tepatnya hari Minggu tanggal 17, seorang anak berperawakan kurang tinggi serta kurus sedang santai memainkan iPad-nya. Wajahnya yang datar dan sedikit kesal ditunjukkannya.

"Sumpah ini kok babi hijau sialannya susah banget dijatuhin? Erz!" ujar pemuda itu. Sudah jelas—dari kata babi hijau—ia pasti sedang bermain game yang lumayan digandrungi anak – anak gaul masa kini; Angry Birds.

"Wahahaha… Lagi – lagi Tuan Muda gagal mengenainya ya. Seandainya aku bisa masuk ke dalam game itu lalu kutinju dan rubuhlah menara kayu aneh yang menopang para babi sialan itu! Hahahaha!"

"Ayolah Finny, ini hanya sebuah game. Mana bisa kau masuk ke dalamnya? Jika kau memaksa dengan memukulnya pun itu hanya akan menghancurkan layar iPad-nya."

"Apa sih Bard sewot aja. Terserah saya dong. Hahaha…" balas Finny dengan logat anda-saya-nya.

"Nah nah nah, akhirnya jatuh juga. Yes, langsung ke level selanjutnya." wajah Ciel kembali cerah.

"Ciel, gantian dong~" kata Elizabeth dengan nada manja.

"E-eh, bentar dulu, lagi seru nih." kata Ciel dengan matanya yang masih 'menancap' ke arah iPad.

"Ih, pelit. Gantiaaaaan!" paksa Elizabeth sambil mengguncang – guncangkan badan Ciel.

"Tu-tunggu—aaaah! Tuh kan ga kena. Kamu sih." Ciel sewot.

"Abis Ciel pelit sih,"

"Iya, nanti gantian kok. Tenang aja,"

.

.

.

"Eh, ada email. Dari siapa ya?" Ciel mem-_pause_ Angry Birds-nya dan me-_minimize-_nya untuk melihat email yang masuk. Beberapa sentuhan pada layar iPad dan akhirnya terbukalah sebuah window yang bertuliskan .

"Oh, dari , tumben ratu email ke aku. Kayaknya ada apa – apa nih," gumam Ciel dalam hati.

Ciel membuka email dari Ratu Elizabeth itu, isinya kurang lebih seperti ini,

_'Hai Ciel, long time no see ya. By the way, minggu kemaren ke counter Blackberry loh. Sebenernya cuma mau liat produk – produk barunya RIM (Research In Motion), EH TAUNYA YA, ADA BLACKBERRY PLAYBOOK YANG DIDISKON 40%! UWAAAH! RATU LANGSUNG GA SANTAI GITU. MAKA LANGSUNG RATU BELI—oke, stop. Tapi katanya, denger – denger kalo Playbook dari Blackberry yang kayak Ratu beli kemaren itu kurang laku. Makanya didiskon. Haaah, Ratu langsung galau gitu._

_ Anyway, berita di atas itu memang super-duper ga penting. Sebenernya Ratu mau ngasih tugas buat kamu, Ciel. Udah liat berita di TV belum? Itu tuh, yang katanya penculikan anak kecil yang banyak terjadi di London, Sheffield, Birmingham, dan beberapa kota besar lainnya. Nah, Ratu juga dapet informasi dari beberapa pedagang gelap, katanya ada sebuah kelompok yang suka menculik anak – anak demi kepentingan hiburan. Kemarin – kemarin dapet tiket sirkus yang Ratu kirimin itu kan? Nah, diduga merekalah komplotan penculik itu. Ratu minta tolong ya selidikin itu. Onegaishimasu! ^^ '_

Dapat diduga reaksi dari keempat orang yang membaca email tersebut. Ya, gak lain dan gak bukan adalah; sweatdrop.

"Ratu Elizabeth! Anda jadi gaul banget ya sekarang. Antara gaul dan kebelet eksis. Emailnya gini banget." gumam Ciel dengan wajah datar.

"Apa banget," kata Elizabeth.

"Sesuatu deh." ujar Bard.

Ya, email apa-banget serta sesuatu-deh itu memang bisa membuat orang kejang – kejang sambil merinding bulu kuduk. Coba bayangkan ya, Ratu kerajaan Inggris yang biasanya berwibawa dan kalem bisa jadi kayak anak muda yang labil tapi gaul. Beeeeh…

"Nah, sekarang ... Sebastian kemana?" JRENG! Ciel yang daritadi pagi hanya bermain iPad tidak sadar kalau butlernya belum muncul. Sebuah kejadian yang cukup aneh di manor Phantomhive.

"Katanya dia lagi ke pusat kota, mau beli CD Rom Windows 7 buat lappie-nya. M-J-B ya." celetuk Bard.

" Oh, oke oke. Thanks banget, Bard." Ciel kembali konsentrasi pada Angry Birds-nya.

-To Be Continued-

Author Side :

Hai! Fic pertama saya … absurd. Di cerita ini, semua tokoh jadi manusia ya. Tapi kemampuan spesial mereka ga berubah. Cuma Sebas aja yang memang saya naturalisasi(?). Ya, by the way. Makasih banyak, thank you so much, arigatou gozaimasu, vielen dank, buat Gyucchi. Makasih betareadnya. Dan buat readers, REVIEW!


	2. They Are

—The Last Christmast—

.

.

-A Kuroshitsuji Fanfic-

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Yana Toboso

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Adventure—dan akan 'berkembang' pada chapter – chapter berikutnya,

**Multichapter**

**Warning**

OOC, OC, super tidak jelas, typo, dan hal – hal yang salah dan tidak disukai dilakukan secara—tidak—sengaja. AU.

—T. L. C.—

"Hey! Tunggu! Kau akan dapat hukuman ker—as aaaakh!"

Bayangan itu berkelebat tambah cepat. Lemparan pisaunya tepat mengenai polisi itu.

"C-Carl! Kau tidak apa – apa kan? Hey! Jawab! Tch, orang seperti itu harus segera ditangkap dan dihukum berat!" ujar polisi lain.

.

.

"Haah… Banyak yang jual CD ROM bajakan yah. Susah juga cari yang asli. Apalagi di kota sebesar ini. Huuuh…" keluh Sebastian.

BWETS! Sebastian terbelalak. Secara refleks, Ia langsung berlari mengejar bayangan yang baru saja melewatinya. Adegan kejar – kejaran pun terjadi.

Sebastian dan 'bayangan' itu terus berkejaran. Melewati jalan raya, melompati mobil, dan juga tidak jarang secara tidak sengaja menyikut orang yang ada di dekat mereka. Sama – sama belum menyerah.

Seperti kucing dan tikus yang prinsipnya akan terus berkejaran sampai salah satu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan; kebebasan dan mangsa.

"Hosh hosh hosh hosh…" sepertinya 'bayangan' itu mulai lelah. Sementara Sebastian masih kuat karena stamina yang secara tidak langsung telah terlatih karena pekerjaannya sebagai butler.

Jalanan yang mereka lalui bercabang. Si 'bayangan' pun memutuskan untuk berbelok. Sebastian langsung mengikutinya namun … buntu. Bayangan itu menghilang.

"Tch. Kemana dia? Aku yakin dia pasti sedang mengalami sesuatu yang sangat gawat." ucap Sebastian.

"He-hebat juga dia. Staminanya sangat kuat walaupun sudah berkejar – kejaran denganku lumayan lama." gumam 'bayangan' sambil menahan napasnya. Ia tidak ingin ketahuan oleh Sebastian. Si 'bayangan' melirik ke arah sebuah gang yang buntu tadi. Ternyata ia memanjatnya dengan pisau yang ia buat seperti tangga. Karena gelap, jadi sisa – sisa tusukannya tidak terlihat.

"Fyuh. Ia sudah pergi." gumamnya lagi dalam hati.

"Hampir tertangkap lagi ya, **Dagger**?" ujar seorang wanita yang para readers pasti belum tahu dan mencoba menebak.

"Ya, tapi tetap pada notabene 'hampir', **Beast**. " jawab si 'bayangan' yang ternyata bernama Dagger.

"Ya sudah. Tapi akhir – akhir ini kau jarang menyelesaikan misimu dengan sukses. Sering sekali ketahuan." ujar Beast sambil mengecek daftar misi milik Dagger.

"Ya, aku hanya … berfirasat buruk? Maksudku, sepertinya organisasi kita sudah mulai tercium oleh kerajaan."

"Tercium? Bukankah semua orang di organisasi ini melakukannya dengan hati – hati? Sulit untuk ketahuan."

"Kau sudah tahu Phantomhive?"

"Phantomhive?"

"Sebuah keluarga yang melakukan tugas – tugas 'keamanan'. Mengapa kuberi tanda kutip? Karena biasanya tugas – tugas berat yang diberikan ratu untuk keluarga ini. Kau tahu kasus Jack The Ripper? Mereka lah (Phantomhive) yang menangani kasus ini." kata Dagger.

"Seperti itu? Kalau begitu bukan mustahil jika kita sudah terdeteksi oleh mereka. Tapi tidak usah takut, kita memiliki kekuatan yang bisa dibandingkan dengan mereka. Hahahaha…"

"Ya, kita kembali saja ke camp. _Leg'go_!" ajak Dagger.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan atap bangunan itu.

—T. L. C.—

"_I'm home_!"

"Eh, Sebastian. Selamat datang," jawab Finny ramah.

"Bagaimana? Dapet CD ROMnya?" tanya Finny.

"Ya dapet sih, tapi … ternyata di London banyak ROM bajakan. Tadi muter – muter 8 toko. Stres!" jawab Sebastian yang tiba – tiba jadi seperti ababil.

"Bajakan sih udah biasa. Ya tapi kan ga harus 8 toko juga kali. Memang harga CD ROM Windows 7 berapa?"

"Tadi sih beli sekitar 20 Poundsterling. Sekalian beli yang versi Ultimate soalnya."

"Lumayan juga ya harganya. Oiya, tadi katanya Tuan Muda mau ngomong tuh."

"Tuan Muda? Oke oke." jawab Sebastian.

—T. L. C.—

"Phantomhive mengetahui kita? Kau tahu darimana? Jangan bercanda. Hahahaha…" celetuk **Joker**.

"Dasar, Dagger ini memang suka bercanda ya. Mana mungkin kita diketahui oleh Phantomhive?" tambah **Peter**.

"Tapi mungkin saja kita bisa terdeteksi oleh Phantomhive. Ingat kasus Jack The Ripper? Menurut isu, mereka telah mengungkap siapa itu Jack The Ripper, namun belum berhasil menangkapnya, begitu kata Woodsworth." ujar **Snake**.

"Ya, aku juga setuju dengan Snake. Kita tidak bisa meremehkan Phantomhive begitu saja." kata **Jumbo**.

**Wendy** mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa kita laporkan saja pada **Ayah**?" tanya Joker.

"Ya, itu pasti. Apapun keputusannya, kita akan mencoba menjinakkan Phantomhive." ujar Beast.

"Ya. Sudah diputuskan. **Doll**, ayo." ajak Joker.

"Eh, iya."

—T. L. C.—

"Email dari Ratu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ya, ini, baca saja." jawab Ciel.

Sebastian pun membaca email itu, "Hm… Sirkus? Tiket yang kemarin? Noah Ark Circus? Mereka kan kelompok sirkus baru yang terkenal itu. Kata orang – orang aksi mereka sangat bagus. Dan mereka juga tidak jarang memakai … ANAK - ANAK!"

"Eh? Anak – anak? Jadi benar mereka?"

"Menurut saya sih begitu, kaitannya pun jelas; penculikan, sirkus, anak – anak. Sepertinya mereka pelakunya."

"Baik. Besok kita akan mulai melacak mereka." kata Ciel.

"Yes, My Lord."

—T. L. C.—

"Sirkus, penculikan, dan anak – anak. Lalu, tiket sirkus kemarin . Noah Ark? Apa ini? Aku belum pernah lihat." gumam Maylene sambil berpikir sendiri.

"Kau juga memikirkan hal itu ya?" celetuk Bard yang tiba – tiba muncul.

"Eh? Iya. Kalau melihat dari ciri – ciri yang diberikan Ratu, sepertinya benar mereka."

"Aku sih tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tapi sepertinya … akan ada tugas mendadak dari Sebastian."

"Tugas mendadak?"

"Iya, tadi aku sempat menguping pembicaraan Sebastian dan Ciel. Katanya mereka besok mauj melacak sirkus itu."

"Ini?" tanya Maylene sambil menunjuk tiket Noah Ark Circus yang diberikan Ratu.

"Sepertinya," Bard menyalakan rokoknya.

—T. L. C.—

"Phantomhive? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar. Salah satu dari mereka bernama Ciel kan? Dulu, bukankah kita pernah berteman?" gumam Doll dalam hati.

Flashback starts

_Doll POV_

"_Ciel, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku._

"_Aku harus pergi bersama orangtuaku. Kami akan pindah ke kota. Kau disini saja ya. Nanti kita bertemu lagi! Selamat tinggal!"_

"_Se-selamat tinggal!" lalu aku menangis dalam hati. _

_Doll POV ends._

Flashback ends.

"Dia … seperti apa sekarang?" tanya Doll lagi dalam hati.

"Hey Doll, kau kenapa?" tanya Joker yang tiba – tiba mengagetkan Doll.

"Eh, tidak kok. Aku baru terpikir sesuatu. Jika kita benar diserang Phantomhive, apa yang akan terjadi ya?" Doll berbohong.

"Oh begitu, ah tidak apa – apa. Kita akan baik – baik saja. Kami semua akan melindungimu. Kau tidak harus ikut melawan, Doll." Joker meyakinkan.

"Um… Yah, mungkin saja akan seperti itu."

.

.

—T. L. C.—

Keesokan harinya, pagi – pagi Sebastian sudah menyiapkan persiapan untuk hari ini dan untuk seluruh penghuni Manor House yang akan pergi mengunjungi sebuah sirkus yang kebetulan hari ini lewat di dekat kota mereka tinggal. Sekitar jam 06.30, Sebastian membangunkan Ciel.

"Tuan Muda, bangun. Sudah jam 06.30, tepatnya sih sudah lewat 2 menit."

"Eh uhm… Doll, kau ya?" Ciel mengigau.

"Doll? Siapa?"

"E—eh sudah terang. Sebastian ya?"

"Untuk Morning Tea hari ini adalah Assam Tea yang dicampur susu. Ngomong – ngomong, Doll siapa?"

"Doll? Ah, tidak penting."

"Oh, ya sudah. Hari ini kebetulan juga jadwal anda kosong. Jadi anda bisa mengawasi sirkus itu lebih lega tanpa ada yang menunggu."

"Baiklah."

"Maylene, Bard, dan Finny akan ikut. Tanaka yang akan menjaga rumah." ujar Sebastian.

"Ya sudah. Tapi apa aman?"

"Kemarin saya dan Bard memasang sistem keamanan yang akan berbunyi bila ada kerusakan pada bagian luar rumah. Tentu saja jaring pengaman juga sudah dipasang. CCTV sudah menyala semua."

"Oh, kalau begitu sudah aman."

"Ya, begitulah."

"Jadi kita akan berangkat jam berapa?"

"Menurut tiket, sirkus mulai sekitar jam 10 pagi. Jadi kita akan berangkat jam setengah 10."

Ciel menengok ke arah jam dinding, "Jam 06. 43. Berarti aku masih bisa nonton TV!" Ciel langsung berlari ke arah ruang TV."

"Ohayou, Ciel!" sambutan hangat menyapa lembut Ciel di pagi hari. Tentu saja itu dari Lizzie, tunangan Ciel.

"Ohayou, Lizzie! Piyamamu bagus juga." balas Ciel.

"Eh, iya. Ini dibelikan oleh Ibu di London."

"Oooh. Kau tidak ikut menonton sirkus nanti?"

"Tidak, aku tidak begitu suka sirkus. Lagi pula jam 10 nanti ada acara kesukaanku di TV."

"Lihat berita dulu ah." Ciel mengganti channel ke channel berita.

"_Penculikan anak terus terjadi di London. Kali ini korbannya adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha, Mary Rosefield. Siapapun yang menemukannya harap menghubungi—"_

"Penculikan lagi. Apa ini sebuah gerakan besar – besaran dari mereka? Tapi, untuk apa mereka menculik anak – anak itu?" pikir Ciel.

"Waaa! Ada penculikan lagi. Sekarang sudah tidak aman ya, Ciel."

"Bukannya memang tidak pernah aman?"

"Iya sih."

.

.

.

—T. L. C.—

Sebuah Rolls Royce tipe lama itu sampai di sebuah mansion yang lumayan besar. Joker langsung bergegas menemui 'Ayah'.

"Ayah, aku pulang." kata Joker.

"Kau sudah pulang ya. Eh, ternyata Doll juga ikut. Bagaimana kabarmu, Doll?"

"Aku baik, Ayah. Ayah sendiri bagaimana?"

"_As always_, Ayah pasti selalu baik. Jadi, ada apa kalian kemari?"

"Phantomhive. Kami curiga bahwa kami telah dikejar oleh Phantomhive beserta seluruh anggota keamanan kerajaaan. Karena akhir – akhir ini, polisi sering sekali menemukan kami saat sedang bertugas." kata Joker.

"P—Phantomhive kau bilang? PHANTOMHIVE? Aku jadi teringat masa lalu saat—ah. Sekarang kalian kuberi tugas istimewa. Dan kalian harus bergerak seluruhnya kecuali kalian berdua yang harus berjaga disini."

Joker dan Doll terbelalak.

"Tugasnya adalah; culik! Culik seluruh anak – anak yang ada di kediaman Phantomhive. Apa kau tahu jalan kesana?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi kami akan mencoba menemu—"

"Ini, ini peta milik Ayah. Dulu Ayah sering diundang ke perjamuan makan malam di kediaman itu bersama kerabat – kerabat Phantomhive."

"Oke, Ayah. Aku akan segera memberitahu mereka."

—T. L. C.—

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP!

"Eh? Ada fax. Isinya apa ya?" Dagger yang kebetulan sedang berada dekat mesin fax langsung mencetak isi fax tersebut.

"Ini … surat? Ayah? Eh—hey! Teman – teman lihat ini!"

"Ada apa sih? Berisik sekali," tanya Wendy.

"Ini, Ayah mengirimkan surat. Sepertinya Ia menyuruh kita untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"'_Pergilah dan culik semua anak di kediaman Phantomhive'_ hah?" Jumbo terbelalak.

"Jadi keputusan Ayah dalam kasus ini…" Peter tertegun melihat surat itu.

"Tepat seperti dugaanku, kita akan menghabisi mereka semua, begitu kata Emily."

"Kau benar – benar bisa bicara pada ular ya, Snake?" tanya Dagger.

"Jadi kau tidak mempercayaiku? Begitu kata Woodsworth," jawab Snake.

"Jam 10.15 pagi, kita ada pertunjukan. Jadi nanti malam, kita akan bergerak." jawab Beast.

"Oke! Semua sudah siap, malam ini kita akan memulai aksi kita; menghabisi Phantomhive."

—T. L. C.—

"Sudah jam 9, saatnya mandi." gumam Ciel seraya meninggalkan sofanya.

"Tuan Muda sudah jam—"

"Mandi kan? Biarkan aku mandi sendiri, aku juga tahu itu."

Sebastian terkekeh.

.

.

.

(Skip time).

"Berangkat sekarang, Tuan Muda?"

"Ya, secepatnya."

Volskwagen Beetle itu dinyalakan. Mesinnya sudah lumayan panas karena sudah dipanaskan Sebastian tadi pagi. Mereka sudah siap; tepatnya sangat siap, untuk menghabisi sirkus itu.

-To Be Continued-

—T. L. C.—

Apa motif dibalik penculikan anak – anak itu? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sebastian dan Ciel setelah menonton sirkus itu? Bertemu di chapter – chapter selanjutnya!

—

Author side :

Gyahahahaha! Tambah kayak apaan cerita ini? *shocked* Kendaraannya juga, mobil antik semua. Anyway, readers plis review yah. Dan terima kasih lagi untuk Gyucchi buat betareadnya. Beeeeh…


End file.
